Behind The Ink, Rumbelle AU
by DreweDori
Summary: An au story where Belle works as personal assistant for MR.Gold. She has a twin sister, Lacey, who wont make her things easy. Her father, Maurice, hides a dark and danger secret that would cause some trouble for the twins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was her first day of practice. It should be a happy day for Belle, but the only thing she could think about was to strangle her twin sister, Lacey. Although that hideous thought couldn`t help but have a great resentment towards her, if not hatred. Hate? No. She didn't hate her, she could not hate her sister. Nevertheless, it was her fault that she had lost the opportunity to practice in the largest and most prestigious publishing company of Strorybrooke `Sherwood Ltd.´, and instead she would practice in the ´Golden' law office. And all because of Lacey.

She never bothered that Lacey copied her in everything, as her father said, Lacey tried to look like her. She said nothing when Lacey chose the same subjects as her in high school, made no complain when her sister dyed her hair blonde while Belle did it and ´casually´ returned to her original tone at the same time she did. She kept quiet when Lacey, who didn't want to go to college, chose the same career as her; but that… that was too much to handle. Her sister knew from the first year of career, she wanted to end up working in a publishing company; it was her greatest aspiration and, what better than ´Sherwood Ltd.´?

How she got that job? Lacey's grades were mediocre, she barely attended to class, show no interest in all that; without mentioning the attitude of contempt and superiority that showed towards anyone who didn't go to bed with her. And why was she asking herself that? It was clear to her, and to all that knew her twin sister, that she had made some 'occasional favors' to her tutor to get that unique opportunity.

Something like that only occurred once in a life time and Lacey wasn't going to appreciate it.

Consequently, there she was, about to take the elevator of that centric and modern building. She was going to meet the CEO of the cabinet. Nor could she complain too much, the law firm 'Golden' enjoyed a good reputation in Storybrooke. Its winning percentage in courts was incredibly high. However, if there was something that company was known for, was its owner and director Rumplestiltskin Gold, or as everyone called him, Mr. Gold or only Mr. Known by all as a sullen and unfriendly man, lawyer eight hours of the workday and occasionally an eccentric lender.

The elevator doors opened and a flood of people filled the cabin. Belle pressed the button for the top floor as she passed by the panel and then carried away by the crowd to finish the mirror. The doors closed and on the upper screen, on the panel buttons were the numbers of the floors. She was nervous, very nervous. Usually practice staff isn't attended by the CEO. So why she would be interview by him? Why her? Belle looked at the yellow post-it had given the girl of reception.

" 20th floor,  
Second door on the right. "

His heart was beating so fast that threatened to get out of the chest. She didn't understand why a man like would spend his time on her. The cab display dialed with the number twenty in red light and the doors opened. Now there were only a couple of people besides her in the elevator. Nobody noticed her; those two people came out of the cabin engrossed in thought and routine chores.

He breathed deeply and left. It looked like a battlefield, all spoke with each other or by telephone; drumming, arguing. She'd never missed so much silence. She forced herself to look away before anyone saw her and knew that "the coffee lady had arrived" because that's what she imagined her doing throughout the internship. Belle whirled towards the right corridor, starting toward the second door.

His fate was approaching; heartbeat echoed in her ears, closed her hand into a fist and rapped her knuckles three times on the door surface. She waited a few seconds but it seemed that no one was there, she glanced back doubtfully. She could not have been mistaken, not on her first day. She raised her hand again to knock on the door but before she couldn't do so, it opened showing an angry woman. Belle stepped back and reached down her eyes as fast as she could. The woman, a few years older, narrowed her blue eyes when she saw Belle, her dark curly hair falling on all sides into a sexy mess, she was tall and thin, she looked like a model.

"Milah" A male voice sounded behind her, his tone was empathic and threatening.

The tall woman turned in her heels to see her exhusband with a cocky and domineering attitude.

"We have nothing to talk about." She drily cut him, although it seemed that the man was not going to say much more. He simply had alerted her by pronouncing her name.

She, 'Milah' as he had called her, walked down the aisle clad in a gorgeous red Carolina Herrera dress. Belle looked stunned at the figure of the woman, on the other hand she had put on her favorite dress, blue, tight to his chest, that far from being from a recognized brand, was the from clothing store in his neighborhood. And yet she had to get up before Lacey, so she couldn't wear it.  
The steps of that woman vanished on her way to the elevator. The door had been left open and Belle was ridiculously quiet. She looked up, to who was going to be his future boss. A man of average height, so, taller than her. With deep dark eyes, light brown hair and smooth touch that reached his shoulders. It was certainly much older than the woman who had just left. Dressed in a black Armani suit with matching shirt and red tie; resting the weight of his body on a wooden cane dipped in black oak veneer with gold handle.  
The man looked at her straight in the eye with a serious expression while fun, Belle had been staring at him too much time without saying a word.

"Go…Goo..Good morning." Stuttered Belle. "I am…"

"The intern girl." He finished her sentence. Was it a custom in that company cut the words of another? "Come in."

She nodded without saying a word and obeyed. The man carefully turned on itself and went behind a second door in this room. She folowed him. Maybe, she might have seen something she should not. A dismissal? She did not want to think about it, Belle just wanted to make a good impression.  
This door proved to be the entrance to an anteroom to the office. It was not so much decorated, a black drawing board, a computer, a reading lamp and chair with matching table. But what caught his attention was the Belle wall behind that desk chair, it was fully glazed, he could almost see the whole city from there.  
"Do not stop." She threatened her thoughts "Keep walking."  
In the dark wooden door that separated this outer office, hung a plaque that read:

"MR. GOLD  
Managing Director "

She could almost feel like the blood froze in her veins and her stomach tighten. Was that man ? She had interrupted a reunion of her boss, no, it was worse, she might had interrupted a dismissal. Suddenly her steps were heavier, but she could do it! She was to sit in that chair at the desk of the CEO of that company and was going to show off their bright grades and her right to a promising job.  
Mr. Gold sat on the padded black leather chair, before the glass wall also had his office. He supported the handle of the cane on the table and rested his elbows on the arm rests of the chair. He scratched his chin with one hand while the other opened the file that had sent him on that promising college student.  
One by one flipped through the pages as Belle expected something uneasy in that chair. Thousands of confused ideas passed through her mind, just wanted to hear if she was accepted or not and let pass this hard time.

"Well Miss French" He began to speak turning his eyes to the computer screen and not paying attention to paperwork. "I've personally chose you for your dedication an academic record. You will work as my personal assistant, not only correcting my documents but also prepare and attend my schedule, and some other things" he added the last of her obligations with a gesture of his hand. That was not what she studied and prepare in her degree but, at least, was a job.

He wasn't looking her, if he did, he would have seen a brief smile forming on her lips. The air trapped in her lungs from nervousness slipped quietly by her smile.

"The room we just crossed, will be your office" He continued and raised his eyes to see her and her beautiful smile. She seemed to be enjoying that. Why? Was there something funny about the situation? "If you need anything to work, just tell me."

Belle nodded and got up from the chair, everything went well, she was finally an intern. She reviewed everything that had seen in that room and fell on something that did need.

"Sir…" She called her boss, who had turned to see his computer screen from the moment she got up.  
"Yes?" he asked without looking at her.

"I'll need a printer."

Now, Mr. Gold looked away from the screen to look at his new intern 'poor innocent girl' he thought. Miss French was a golden fish who had left her quiet aquarium and enter de sharks swimming pool with the stupid idea she would fit in. A smirk appeared on his lips. 'A golden Fish' he thought looking at his intern up and down. 'A golden fish with beautiful legs.' But instantly forced himself to remove that thought from his mind.

"Miss French I'm not even that old." He joked.

"I make my corrections by hand" She explained. "That's how I detect the most errors."

Gold felt how each of those words hurt his ego. Errors? That girl did not even have the minimum work experience, did not know where she was.

"All right, tomorrow you'll have a printer, for now you can start reading my agenda and some documents I have send to your office mail." He explained returning his eyes to the screen. "It's all the information on your desk"

A lively and sincere smile appeared on Belle's lips as she left her boss office. That was not what she dreamed through her degree but, it was something to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't more. Maybe it was the nerves accumulated during her first day of practice or having to sit reviewing the syntax and grammar of some judgments and legal claims. Some of them were so hard and sharp that caused intestinal discomfort. As left his office, his black trench coat hanging on his free arm, she knew it was time to go home and just in time. One more minute reading that and she'll end up throwing up in the trash.

He did not even look and thank goodness, because her skin had adapted a pale yellowish color, needed to breathe free air as soon as possible. She waited until her boss left the room to save the changes and turn off the computer. She took a deep breath and dropped her back in the back of the chair. She gently turned her chair and admired the night view of the city.

What would have been to Lacey? She could not help it, her twin sister was doing her internship in what she considered as the best job in the world. She ran a hand through his hair and removed the rubber band that held her long dark brown curls. It was time to go home.

Belle lived with her sister and father, Moe, on the top floor of the family business, a small neighborhood florist who had earned the trust of its customers. After the death of her mother when they were little, her father had to make financial juggling for his two daughters to continue their education. Belle could not even imagine how her father had been able to afford to send both to college. It was a mystery, though, he always kept a saved alleged that savings coming mostly from the estate of her mother. But that also didn't make much sense to her, she didn't remember her mother as an economic concerned person. She remembered her as a free spirit. Someone who lived the moment, but that could be because, what she remembered the most was her last days…

The key fit in the lock of the back door, she turned right and after a click, the door opened. Belle came with her jacket over her shoulders and closed the door behind her, climbed the narrow stairs leading to the upper floor and another key opened the front door of her home.

"And I'm here ..." She announced wearily but a conversation on a higher level, echoed her ears.

"You're going out tonight?" rang the voice of her father ominously.  
Lacey went into the living room, a room that had a big front door and sat down on the couch to get the scandalous red heels that did not match at all with the leather miniskirt and aqua green top so tight that it showed the lack of bra.

"Dad I have a business dinner, I only came to change." Rang the voice of her sister, sharper than Belle's.

"Are you doing dressed like that?" her fatherentered the room while Belle closed the door and left her keys in a glass bowl on the old furniture from the entrance.

Lacey rose and picked up her hair into a high ponytail.

"Oh, Dad! Leave me alone! I'll do what I want."- picked up her bag and walked off each step with her heels, paying no attention to Belle.

As he closed the door, silence filled the house, his father sat on the couch tiredly. Still wearing the apron, with the logo of the florist "Game of Thorns" on, jeans and white polo as his self-imposed uniform. Belle approached him and left her bag at the foot of the couch.

"You know she's not going to any business dinner ¿right?" Her sister's lies were less worked every day. ¿Business dinner? She wished. She was going to the 'Rabbit Hole' a bar three blocks down the street, where she used to spent the night drinking and playing pool, waiting for a man to notice her 'charms'.

Maurice, Moe, as everyone called him, ran his hands over his face trying to dispel the anger before talking to his other daughter. At least Belle was a grown woman ready for the real world, also dreamy and imaginative, but brave and determinate. Lacey instead… was a hurricane of hormones.

"So what you want me to do? Go and catch her? What for? She will be angry with me, despise me as father and…we both know that would be useless."

His elbows rested on his knees and held his head with the hands. Belle felt a pang of sorrow for her father. He didn't deserve that. She sat down beside him, he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair

"Dad, keep calm, think that… know we are interns and Lacey will soon focusing on her job, earning her own money and planning her future" she said 'or, at least, to afford the drinks ' sounded inside her mind. "And if she doesn't put any effort, she will have to deal with her boss" She thought immediately of , Belle didn't know her sister's boss but if was like hers…

Moe looked her other daughter with a slight smile, she was right, maybe this was the great opportunity Lacey had to mature. Slowly he lay on the couch and hugged her daughter with extreme tenderness.

"How was your day, Princess?" He asked.

"Well, I can't complain." She lied, she could complain a lot, but didn't want to burden him.

"Who is your boss? Do I know him or her?"

She nodded and reminded the dark and defiant eyes of her boss, accompanied by that sharp half smile. A shiver ran inside.

"Yes, well, maybe. Everyone knows Mr. Gold"

At that time, leaning on the shoulder of her father, she couldn't see his skin turned pale on hearing that name. That heartless was her daughter's boss. He wanted to say something but a knot had formed in his throat, the air suddenly turned heavy. Moe prayed for his daughter to not notice.

"Well, I don't want to talk about work right now" Sounded sweet Belle's voice. "I'm hungry"

She could stand it; it would only be until her internship finished and did not have to work in that company again. That night Belle slept like a baby, she did not think of anything that had read that afternoon, she just wanted to feel her body discharged on mattress and pillow, all would be fine. She set the alarm, but awoke before, the little sneaky heels of her twin sister coming at five in the morning.  
She took a deep breath and buried her face in the pillow trying to sleep again. At least she could take off her heels, but probably was too drunk to go down on that little detail. She was not going up, not going to say anything, she was tired of being the surrogate mother, Lacey was mature enough to do with her life what she pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off at seven, but she was already awake, had barely been able to sleep since the entry of her sister. She turned off the alarm and got up determined to have a good day, nothing could spoil it. She dressed in a thin white blouse tucked under a brown thick cloth skirt, cut an inch above your knee. She made herself up just enough and arranged her curls in a sweet and sophisticated look. She put a brown boots with a little heel and went to breakfast. The house was silent, Lacey and even not her father, had awakened. When she left her room and directed an accusingly look at the door of her sister. "Okay sis, keep it up." Thought about the lack of responsibility of her twin. No time to wait for her father to wake up to have breakfast together so she left a love note on the fridge before leaving for work.

Because a lack of car, Belle depended on public transport and had no complaints. After all what her father did for them, would not ask him to pay the driving school. She walked to the bus stop after a brisk look at the sky. It was very cloudy but not long cold. She tried to engage in her thoughts concerning to work, even for her sounded sad that the only peaceful time she had was when she left home.

The lobby, elevator, hallways, everything was crammed with people talking loudly, had to get used to it, subtracted from breath and remind herself that she just going to live that during the months of internship. She stepped out as the twentieth floor came. Belle could not wait to get in front of the computer and stop thinking about his father and Lacey. But something was wrong, it seemed. The door was not closed as the day before, was half-opened. Belle walked carefully and closed the door behind her office door her boss was also open. What was happening?

"French!" His voice was heard, threatening and irritated.

Belle walked quickly to the door. Gold was looking for something, she had no idea why but it looked very hard.

"Check my schedule for today and bring me a coffee, without sugar." He said continuing on his quest, muttering unintelligible words and dropping occasionally a grunt.

"Yes" she answered and avoiding curiosity went to her desk, she left the bag aside and sat on the desk chair. She was about to turn on the computer when a sharp "ouch!" rang under the table.

Belle looked both ways, she had touched something with her foot. She returned her chair away and bent down to see what was in the desktop space. A boy, of no more than seven years, a pair of great and dark surprised eyes looked at her, the same color as his hair.

"hi" His singing voice sounded.

Definitely, that was not normal. Why was a child there?

"hm…hi?" Belle answered a little confused. She looked over his desk; the prelude to her boss's office was empty, only the heard of him grumbling. She bent down again "What are you doing there? "

The boy put a finger to his own lips indicating to speak lower.

"I'm playing hide and seek." His voice was funny and innocent.

Belle could not help but let out a smile, the boy had brighten her morning.

"oh…" Belle whispered amused by the passion of that boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Baelfire, and yours?"

"French!" Sounded the voice of the Mr. Gold over the desk. She regained her composure in a heartbeat trying to hide the presence of that child.

'Yes Mr. Gold?" pretending she asked tranquility and indifferent about who was under the table.

Her boss looked straight into her eyes, until a few seconds ago had been visibly nervous, but he could now relax.

"I think I told you to go to the café." said in a softer tone.  
She nodded and got up from the chair while he turned around to return to his office. But he stopped; halfway he retraced his steps and raised a finger to her in one of those pompous and mocking gestures that made clear that he had control of the situation.

"Ah! And tell my son he can come out from under your desk."

Belle froze. Was that man…father? And what was even more surprising, was that kid so adorable his child?

"I'm not here" sounded the childish voice of Bealfire.

Gold put both hands on the cane, his shoulders relaxed and his lips blew a smile. A smile! He seemed sincere, loving and sweet. Maybe this man was a shark in the courts, but in the eyes of his son, was cheerful and good. "Squishy" Belle thought, a four-year degree of philology to finish using the adjective "Squishy"  
She smiled and bent down on her knees to re-look at Baelfire eyes.

"I think we have been "caught" commented cheerful Belle trying to play along.

"ok…" Bae said almost growling while leaving the hollow behind the desk. "Now my turn?"

"No Bae, now Miss French and I have to work." Interrupted his father.

Baelfire groaned. An office was a boring place for a child, he wanted play, was normal.

"¿Bae you had breakfast? Because I have to go for a coffee for your dad and a tea for me." she said with a calmly tone of voice "join me?"

"Miss French, I don't think that…"

"Yes, Yes!" Bae stopped taking his father's hand.

Mr. Gold noted curious how that young intern was smiling to his child with excitement and joy. It was the first time he paid attention to those full lips curved showing her teeth. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to remove those thoughts from his mind. Had he noticed that "girl"? Because that was for him, an inexperienced girl trying to fit into the workplace.

'You haven't told me your name" Bae muttered sheepishly without really knowing how to refer to her.

"My name is ... "

"Bae!" He cut his father "How do you say beautiful in french?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment until he found the right word.  
"Belle." She smiled and nodded "Your name is Belle" The boy looked at his father pointing at her.

"Her name is Belle, because she is beautiful, right?"

Belle instantly blushed and giggled trying to hide the fact that the boy had left her speechless.

"Maybe it is for that." A quick look at her advised delighted him with the reddish color of her cheeks and the sweet melody of her laught.

"w ... well Are we going for breakfast?" She tried to change the subject.

Bae replied excited to get out of those four walls, pulled her hand towards the door with euphoria. Passing through the side of his boss she could hear a "Thank You" in a whisper and she dropped a smile, she thought it was better that he did not realize that she had heard it. 

…

"We have to go through the "crosswalk" ." Bae said. "We must be good citizens."  
Belle smiled at the boy's trust. So sweet and loving, and as difficult to understand who was his father.  
In front of the cabinet building was a small cafe, famous for its lasagna and coffee. An establishment that was traditional and homely that stayed in front of emerging multinationals. Belle already known Granny's, not only for its food, but also for one of the waitresses, granddaughter of the owner of the café and his great friend, Ruby. A tall, dark haired girl, with spectacular body, friendly and nice during the day, and a wolf all night.  
Ruby, Lacey and Belle had gone to school together and more than one night Ruby had called her that Lacey was too drunk to go home alone. Sometimes she wished that her sister was Ruby instead of Lacey. Both had a passion for the party, however, Ruby was more responsible.

They entered holding hands and ringing the doorbell. The stunning waitress behind the bar turned and walked over to greet her, and then she could see Bealfire.  
"Hi Belle. Who is this handsome boy who accompanies you?" Ruby smiled showing all her teeth.  
Belle did the same and glanced at the boy who had reddened to his ears.  
"It's Bae, the son of my boss" she replied trying to avoid maximum details.  
Baelfire put a hand on the bar and up on its toes to browse everything was there.  
"We come for my papa's breakfast." He said while looking at everything.  
"It will be a black coffee without sugar, tea and ... em."  
"Hot chocolate with cream" Said the child letting go of the bar "and cinnamon." He completed.  
Ruby frowned rereading the note she had written on the order.  
"A black coffee without sugar ..." that sounded as a daily order and who made it was none other than Mr. Gold.

She looked up to Belle with open eyes as her mouth. She realized instantly what was going through the head of her friend so she forced a smile and nodded discreetly. Ruby looked Bae, who had remained besotted with the view of the blueberry muffins and then finally shut her mouth and without a word just made the coffee, tea and chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

…

Back at the office Belle sat at his desk while Bae entered his father's office with coffee and chocolate. He had endeavored to bring them back, poor boy, he was so bored.  
Hours passed and she heard nothing in the office, just the type of computer and printer. It seemed that Bae was behaving very well. Then someone opened the door and entered with a tray of sandwiches, did not know the guy who brought them, but was probably a young intern like her. Interestingly that boy let a sandwich for her and then entered the office of Mr. Gold to leave the other two.

Belle smiled at the gesture, and unwrapped the food. That had clearly been an idea of the child, her boss could't had thought about the "practice girl".  
Still spending hours, Belle was proud of herself, she had engaged in her work and had increased her time in correcting, and everything was going perfectly.

All around was darkening, but it was too early, Belle continued engrossed in her work until lightning lit up the room. She looked up, still had two hours before finishing as the clock on the computer screen was pointing. She turned her chair towards the window, just when a thunder sounded. The sky was overcast and she hadn't taken the umbrella. Small drops began to fall on the glass wall, giving way to a more heavy rain.  
"Great" she thought.  
The office door opened and Mr. Gold went into the anteroom, staring for a moment at that little girl, ringlets down her back and shoulders. Suddenly he had the incredible urge to touch that shiny hair. He shook his head slightly, eliminating those thoughts from his mind. What was happening?

"Miss Frech." She quickly turned her chair and stood up as if her butt had been punctured.  
"Yes Sir?"  
He made half amused smile, her curls moved as she turned and those bright blue eyes looking at him directly expecting some order.  
"Come a moment, I need your help." Said and he restored to his office.  
'I need your help?' It resounded in his mind, sure he could have put it in another authoritarian way, but those blue eyes didn't allow him to be as rude as usual.  
Belle followed with curiosity into the office and saw a big leather sofa inside, which had not noticed before. Baelfire was sleeping on it.  
"I cannot take my son in my arms and I've tried to wake him up, but it's useless." talked his boss.  
Belle understood what he wanted from her and glanced quickly at his leg, clearly if the man grabbed the child would fall down, but why was lame? His was not a typical hip lameness, sometimes she saw him dragging a bit that foot. Would it be for an injury?

Belle focused on Baelfire and before responding to Mr. Gold, she was already taking the child in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder. For her, Bae was a minimum weight, she had charged several times with her sister to take her home. Gold stared while the young woman looked affectively at the head of his son and accomodate him in her arms with one hand while you removed the locks from his face.  
"alright" He said hawking to clear the Throat. "Join me" He grabbed his coat and left the office also grabbed her purse. He closed the office and together they went into the completely empty elevator.  
It was curious that while it stopped at several plants, no one came to the room when they saw who was inside. Baelfire curled up on the lap of Belle emitting a light purr. She cradled him a little and rested her cheek on his front.  
"Seems you are good with kids." sounded the almost whispered voice of his boss.

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that gave the child's body as she crouched.  
"Children are easy, the problems begin when they grow up."opened her eyes thinking of her sister.  
Gold looked arching an eyebrow. She looked at him for a moment and tried to apologize.  
"Ehm, is nothing mr. Gold, believe me, you don't want to know."  
He returned to make that sharp grin.  
"prove me."  
"This elevator is too slow, right?" She said finishing the sentence in a low smile, but knew she could not escape.  
Gold placed both hands on the golden handle of the cane and looked at her expectantly. Belle took a deep breath looking down.

"I have a sister, my twin, is ... difficult to treat. When she was small was good with everyone but ... now ... now she is not." 'Not to say she is a whore' it resounded in her head.  
Gold did not seem surprised by this new information. The elevator doors opened showing the first garage floor. Her boss left the booth and walked toward a 1980 Cadillac, black with red upholstery. Quite a relic, but well maintained and cared. Belle walked behind him.

Mr. Gold opened a rear door of the car and Belle lied there Bae without waking him up. After that, she fixed her blouse and grabbed her purse from the hand of her boss.

"Do you need something more?" She asked with clear voice.  
He shook his head.  
"This is all, thanks for your work French." The sound of rain was softer in the basement. But he knew she was going outside, otherwise he would have already found her there more than once. "Do you want a lift?" He said taking a step forward as she walked away toward the elevator. It was the most polite thing he thought about after what she did for him.  
Belle turned on her heels in a unique way, almost dancing and smiled.  
"No thanks, I'll take the bus."


End file.
